She's so Innocent
by Wolflover235
Summary: Naraku just happens to be passing by a village, he plans to wreck havoc, but he wants to wait, staying hidden he observes a girl being beaten senseless, What will he do? NARAKU x RIN not a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Left in the Dark.

Naraku was flying through the afternoon sky, in a barrier of miasma, the miasma made the form of a black bird so no one would suspect anything.

He found himself looking down at a village.

He smiled, his two sharp fangs showing.

Quickly, he dove down, hiding behind a group of trees as the miasma disappeared.

He peeked around the trees, watching the people wander.

His ears heard the sound of a girl screaming.

Naraku moved in a blur across the trees, and stopped where the screaming came from.

" You know not to take something that doesn't belong to you!" A man shouted.

Naraku watched as the man kicked a little girl that was curled up on the ground.

He took an uncontrolable step foward, but, to his relief, he stopped himself.

He watched the man snatch the apple from the girl's hand and walk off.

The girl cried a little as she tried to get up.

She limped away from the store and away from Naraku's hiding spot.

Naraku watched her limp away, as the sun went down.

Without thinking, he enveloped himself in miasma, and took off in the sky, only to land in a tree a few feet away from the girl.

She slowly began coming his way.

Naraku looked aside of him.

The tree he was in, happened to be an apple tree...

The girl kept limping her way, trying to find shelter.

Suddenly, an apple landed on the ground.

She stopped, shocked at the sudden event.

It landed in front of her and rolled to her feet.

The girl looked around seeing if anyone was walking around, who might have dropped it, or sellers who were tricking her.

No one was around.

She looked up at the tree, it was too dark for her to see anything.

She looked back down at the apple and picked it up.

She wiped it off with her tattered Kimono, and took a bite into it.

...

Naraku watched her sit down against the tree that he was in, taking her time to eat.

The only thing that was going in his mind was, 'poor thing, she looks terrible.'

As he watched her, he could smell the blood that was dried on her skin, where she had been beaten multiple times before.

Maybe, he could destroy the village like he intended to, and leave the girl alive, they were indeed having issues.

She was being beaten senseless, and he could tell she wanted it to stop, she was a homeless child, that much he knew, otherwise, who else would leave such a girl to actually steal food for survival.

A few Saimyosho came up to Naraku, buzzing irrotically.

They were telling him something, but when the girl heard the buzzing, she quickly stood, and tried to run off.

Naraku swatted at the Saimyosho to tell them to beat it.

They kept on buzzing, there messages were saying.

' Snap out of it Master Naraku, she is weakening you.'

No one weakens me.

" Leave!" Naraku snapped.

They stopped buzzing, stared at him for a minute, then left.

Naraku refocused his sights on the girl who had yet made a foot away from him, because of her wounds.

He watched her enter an old rusty shack, and that was that.

Naraku rested against a branch of the tree, having his eyes glued on the shack.

Soon, with his comfort, he fell asleep.

***Morning***

Naraku awoke to the familiar screams and cries he heard yesterday.

He slowly moved around trying to see what was going on.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the little girl being tossed out of the shack she slipped into the other night.

Three men surrounded her.

" How dare you break an entrance! You think you own this place?" One of the men said.

She was curled up in a little ball, having her arms around her head, as they beat her senseless.

Naraku watched, wait...Watched.

'What the HELL AM I DOING!' Naraku shouted out to his thoughts.

Yet, he stood there watching.

His final straw blew when he saw one of the men reveal a knife from his waist.

They turned the girl over, and pinned her there as the other man worked the knife to her throat.

Naraku burst into a ball of Miasma, and in no seconds at all, he had the man with the knife flying in the air, and flying miles away.

Naraku came back for the other two, still hiding in the Miasma, but within it, he had his claws ready, and as the miasma passed them, their throats were slit.

After they fell to the ground, Naraku uncovered himself from the miasma, and stood calmly on the ground.

He looked over at the motionless girl.

She wasn't moving.

He slowly walked up to her, and before he knew what he was doing, he bent before her, and had her in his arms.

He heard her heartbeat, it was faint, but there, she was just unconscious.

She whimpered as she opened her eyes, though that didn't work, her vision was blurry.

He stared down at her, waiting for her reaction, but within mere seconds, she whimpered again, and went back into unconsciousness, her head falling back onto his arms.

Naraku watched her for a few more seconds, then...

He looked around to see if anyone was near, when the coast was clear, he stood, with the little girl in his arms, and he walked off, and in seconds, he took off in the sky, in a barrier of miasma, with the little girl tucked safely in his arms, sleeping peacefully now.

What was he doing?

This girl, she is so... Fragile to him.

He was going to take her to his castle.

She awoke again, but still in the same state she was the first time she awoke.

" Where..."

" You are safe. What is your name?" Naraku asked.

" R-Rin. They call me...R-Rin." She said, her breathing sounded terrible.

" Well Rin, you do not have to worry about anyone else hurting you, you're with me now, and I won't let anyone hurt you." Naraku said.

Rin was shocked, who was this man? Why wasn't he punching her, or yelling at her?

His touch was soft, and careful, this was a feeling she had never experienced before, no one had ever shared their food with her, or shared their homes or shelter, or even held her as soft as this.

She relaxed against his Kimono, sighing relieved, she waited a few minutes before falling asleep, just to make sure this man wouldn't get on to her for resting against him.

When no punishment came, she let her sleep take over.

Naraku looked down at her when she rested against him.

' You may feel safe now, but what I am and can do, is nothing compared to those humans.' He thought.

Through the rest of the flight, Naraku focused on finding his hiding place, with a little girl tucked safely in his arms, the little girl that would change his life forever, Rin.

**A/N: So how was this?**

**Yes Naraku and Rin sound out of the ordinary, but like my summary said, they're not a couple.**

**I was thinking about this to be a one shot.**

**Should it? **

**I am starting to hatch up some plans for the future, so if you like and want me to continue please leave a review!**

**~Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Safe and Sound.

Rin twisted and turned on the bed Naraku laid her on.

" No. Please don't!" Rin cried aloud.

Naraku was sitting at the foot of the bed watching her.

Rin rolled over again, a tear falling down her face.

In her dream, that felt so real, she was surrounded by the men that killed her parents.

" Slice her up in little bits!" One said.

She felt sharp objects breaking her smooth skin.

She squinted in pain, screaming was no use anymore.

When Rin opened her eyes, she was looking up at a man in a blue Kimono, long black hair, and red eyes.

She felt something cool and wet against her stomach.

Thinking she was still in the dream, she jumped up.

" Ah ah, do not worry, I am only healing your wounds." The man said, making the girl lay back down.

Rin looked down seeing a wet rag, and what was weird, not only was it cleaning the dry blood, it was closing her old and probably infected cuts.

" What... Are you going to do with me?" Rin asked.

" Nothing, I am not like them." Naraku said.

" Who are you?" Rin asked.

" My name is Naraku, you are safe now." He said lifting the rag and standing up.

" Did you...Save...Me?" Rin asked.

" Yes, who do those men abuse you?" Naraku asked.

" My parents died, ever since, they've been mean to me, I just wanted... A new family." Rin said.

" Well, get some rest, I will wake you later." Naraku said, and walked out.

Rin rolled over, facing the wall, curling into the bed, never had she felt so comfortable, was this...Was this her second chance? Had her wish come true?

She had always wished that someone would take her away from the pain, someon to care for her like a normal little girl should be treated.

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

...

Naraku was staring out the window, great, now that she has touched a piece of his stone cold heart, it was going to be difficult to steal the shards, because he knew, that now she was a part of the demon world, she would be in even more danger.

Rin was like a butterfly, caught in his web, but before he could think about killing her, he couldn't resist the beauty of the giant colorful wings.

This spider wanted to protect the butterfly, but he still had the evil side of him, to complete the jewel and become an even more powerful demon.

He had his incarnations lined up before him, without any news about the shards.

" Kagura, you stay here with Kanna and watch the child, I will return by sundown, Hakadoshi, come with me. If the girl awakens, feed her." Naraku said, and he took off in miasma with Hakadoshi fast behind.

Kagura watched, then walked into the room Rin was in.

' What made Naraku take this little brat in?' Kagura thought, examining the girl like she was a specimen.

...

Naraku flew in the sky.

" Master, I found InuYasha and his friends in that direction." Hakadoshi announced.

Suddenly, a blue light was charging the two, Naraku and Hakadoshi moved out of the way in time.

" Damnit, he's in for it too, Hakadoshi hold him off." Naraku said looking down at Sesshoamaru.

Hakadoshi went down to Sesshomaru who immediatley attacked with the Tensaiga.

Hakadoshi was quick for him, being a 12 year old.

Naraku watched for a minute before going off to find InuYasha.

A few miles away he saw them, in a forest, walking as if nothing was going on.

Naraku smiled and he went down to the group still engulfed in miasma.

He first got the three humans out of the way, making them fly back into a tree.

InuYasha pulled out his Tetsaiga looking around at the sudden attack.

Naraku stood before InuYasha wrapping a tenticle around his throat.

" naraku," InuYasha growled.

" I'll be taking your shards now." naraku said.

...

Kagura was watching the girl sleep when she heard the castle shake.

Rin sat up straight at the sudden sound.

Kagura stood and ran out of the room to see the intruder.

SHe had her fan ready.

" Hakadoshi?" Kagura said dropping her fan.

" Shit! He's strong!" Hakadoshi said, backing away from the hole he made.

Sesshomaru leapt through the hole in the wall.

" You lead him straight to us!" Kagura shouted casting blades from her fan.

Sesshomaru easily broke them with his sword.

Kagura juped out of his way, and ran into the room where Rin still was.

Sesshomaru began to use his poison claws on Hakadoshi, but he formed a barrier.

Sesshomaru looked over at kagura who was standing next to Rin.

He sent his poinson nails towards them.

Rin screamed.

...

Naraku was about to drive another tenticle through InuYasha's chest, but a scream pierced through his ears.

Third time he's heard this scream.

He turned still having InuYasha tightly in his grasp.

The scream sounded again.

Naraku growled, looking back at inuYasha, then he retrieved his tenticle and took off into the sky in a barrier of miasma going back to where Rin was.

When he arrived, he saw Sesshomaru sending his poison whip towards RIn.

Kagura stood in the way, she gasped in pain dropping to her knees.

Sesshomaru sent his poison whip again towards Rin which she screamed.

Naraku picked up his speed, and at the last moment, he was on the bed, cradling her in his arms, setting up a red barrier.

Naraku had to get her out of here.

He shot out a blast of miasma to Sesshomaru which lasted long enough for hi to lift up in the air, breaking through the walls and flying off in incredible speed.

Kagura, Hakadoshi and Kanna were beside him riding on Kagura's feather.

Kagura looked tired, that poison had done quite a bit of damage.

She couldn't hold up the feather and longer, the three fell.

Naraku released a tenticle, wrapping tightly around the three, and continued his way.

Rin was crying in fear as she rested in his arms.

Thankfully, they weren't being followed.

' Damnit. I almost got the Jewel, if Sesshomaru hadn't interefered!" Naraku thought.

" You're ok now Rin." naraku said.

She looked up at him, her tears drying.

She was surprised, since when had someone talked to her like that? And actually said her name?

Usually her name was Stupid, Dumb, and many more hideous names. Naraku called her by the name her parents gave her, Rin.

Since they died no on had said her name like that.

Rin sighed relieved and rested against him feeling safe.

Naraku flew silently through the afternoon, he held the girl securely in his arms.

Finally he found a decent cave for them to rest in.

He put down the girl, who walked around the cave, unsure.

As they went to the deepest part of the cave, Naraku rested against the end of it, looking at Rin who was still walking around looking around.

Kagura, Hakadoshi and Kanna worked their way into the cave.

Rin leaned against a part of the wall a little away from Naraku.

She laid down on the hard ground, having her knees up to her chest as she curled up to fall asleep.

Naraku closed his eyes and fell asleep.

About midnight, he was awakened by Rin whimpering, when he looked, she was squirming around and shivering.

Naraku released a smooth tenticle wrapping it lightly around the girl, lifting her off the ground and moving her towards him, he slowly let his tenticle drop to let her lay in his lap.

His tenticle then returned to his body.

Naraku's arm curled around her to keep her warm.

THen he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Free for the First Time.

When Naraku awoke that morning, he looked down at the sleeping girl, she seemed to be comfortable.

He handed her to Kagura and walked out saying he'd return.

He went out of the cave to find her some food.

He went to the lake that wasn't far from them, shooting out a tenticle, he easily pierced it through a fish's body, pulling it out of the water.

While he had it in the air waiting for it to die, he looked ahead, there was a place he had to got to, Mount Hakurei.

He had to go by foot, because the journey there was long, and Kagura was still a little tired from the poison, and he wouldn't be able to carry all four of them in the air, while he was there, he could find a cure to strengthen her.

Naraku walked back to the cave to awake the young girl, and she ate the fish, thanking him.

When she was done, Naraku stood before her, " Rin, we are going to take a little trip, you're going to have to walk, ok?"

Rin nodded.

Naraku nodded then nodded at the three incarnations, and walked out of the cave.

Rin followed after him, with Hakadoshi behind, Kanna beside him, and Kagura limping behind.

When Rin exited the cave, she smiled at the beauty, the land was open, and free.

She ran ahead to catch up with Naraku.

He watched as she ran ahead of him a little, checking out the new surroundings.

This girl had never been outside a village, she must feel free and happy.

Rin walked off a different direction than Naraku's direction seeing grasshoppers hop out of the grass on her wy.

After Naraku was a little ahead of her, he turned his head, " Come Rin, you will see more on your way, stay near, keep up." Naraku said, and continued walking.

" Ok." Rin said, and she followed after the group.

Naraku glanced back at her a couple times, she was stopping every now and then to look at the beauty of the flowers, but she always kept up.

That one time was the only time Naraku had to get onto her.

He noticed Hakadoshi and Kagura staring at the exploring girl like she was some insane person who had never seen the world.

Well, she hadn't seen the world, but that didn't mean she was insane either.

Kanna just simply remained behind her master, not saying a word.

" Naraku." Rin said, appearing beside him.

" hmm." He looked down at her.

" Is this what your life is like? Able to do what you want?" She asked.

" hmm." Naraku nodded.

" I wish I had a life like this." Rin said.

" You do. As long as your with me, you can be free. Just keep an eye out for other demons." Naraku said.

" I will!" Rin said.

Naraku refocused his sights on the path ahead.

Rin remained by his side.

She felt happy, this was her new life.

This demon was goingt to protect her forever... She just knew it. She believed in him.

**A/N: End of Chapter 3.**

**Next chapter, Naraku will summon the band of 7.**

**And have his little hideout in Mount Hakurei.**

**Till next time. Leave some reviews!**

~ Wolflover 235


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 7, the even number...

Naraku kept an eye out for Rin, she never really seemed to get tired.

She just showed her positive side, never slowing down.

After the whole day of walking, they finally arrived to Mount Hakurei.

Naraku stopped, as did Rin.

She looked up and up at the huge place.

" Woah." She gasped.

" Come, we will find a resting place at the top." Naraku said, and continued going.

The group followed him.

When they reached the top, that was when Rin started breathing hard, from the long climb, Naraku cursed himself, thinking he should have carried her, but it was too late to go back now.

They walked over to a shrine, where two rocks laid.

" Hmm." Naraku smiled.

" Rin, stand back." He said.

Rin slowly took a couple steps back.

Naraku lifted his hand, revealing a ball of Miasma, and sending it to the rocks.

It glew.

One body grew, then two, three, four, five, six, and finally seven.

They didn't look in good shape but, they'd do.

They looked at the person who arose them from the dead.

" Who might you be?" One of the men said.

" I am Naraku, and there is something that I require for you to do." He said.

" And what is that?" The male asked, Naraku was guessing he was the leader.

" How would you like to have your life back, the desire of killing, seeing those fall before you, revenge, murder, and suffering?" Naraku said.

" Hmm." The male looked around in wonder.

" What is it you want?" He asked.

" I do not care who you kill once you are well enough to fight, but I do have a target for you." Naraku said.

They stood around waiting.

" InuYasha, he is a half breed who contains the rest of what remains here..." Naraku lifted his hand revealing a handful of shards.

" Hmm, the Shikon Jewel? We've heard of that. And you want us to search for the rest?" The leader said.

" Indeed, in fact, I am willing to lend each of you one of these, so you don't fail me." Naraku said.

" And what do we get in return?" The leader asked.

" Eternal life, all the desire of murder you wish." Naraku answered.

" hmm. Sounds tempting, I think we'd like to get out and see the world, and get us something to kill, and I think I know who we can start with." The leader said, and he was looking behind Naraku.

" Sadly, she is not on your list to kill." Naraku said.

" Fine, come on, let's get this hunt started." The leader said.

They passed Naraku each going off in their own direction, each taking a shard from Naraku as they passed him.

When the coast was clear, Naraku turned to Rin.

She was in the distance, so she probably didn't hear their conversation, but she was shocked at what he did.

" We will rest here tonight, Rin, come with me, Kagura, you find yourself some place to lay down, we will return shortly." Naraku said, and turned walking off.

Rin followed him.

" What are we doing here Naraku?" Rin asked.

" This is a place, where I need to rest for a while, that is all you need to know." Naraku said.

Rin nodded, and went back to looking and exploring her surroundings.

" Here." Naraku said.

Rin walked up to him.

" Hold on to these." Naraku handed her a handful of what she would just call leaves.

Naraku grabbed a few more, and headed back with Rin behind him.

When they returned to Kagura's resting place, Naraku took what the leaves that Rin was holding, and walked up to Kagura.

He made it into something, and made Kagura drink it.

" The poison will leave your body over night. Don't do this again." Naraku said.

She nodded.

Naraku stood back up, and walked off.

Rin watched him for a minute.

Where they were all in, was a cave.

Rin walked up to Kagura.

" Are you ok?" Rin asked.

" Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Kagura said.

Rin ignored her, and smiled saying, " My name's Rin, what's yours?"

She looked at the girl.

" Kagura." She said simply, before rolling on her side facing away from her.

Rin sighed, but she moved over to a part of the cave where she laid down, and she was so tired, she didn't care about the hard ground, she fell asleep, dreaming happy dreams, of the future.

**Aww, sweet dreams Rin.**

**Yes, Rin is going to see a little bit of Naraku's 'monster side.'**

**Until Next time, Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Naraku paced around the rather large land on the mountain, it was mid-day, and his minions plus Rin were still sleeping, he had checked on Kagura that morning, she had healed over the night.

After a long moment of his pacing, he went back to the groups' resting place, looking down at the sleeping young girl who wasn't supposed to be here, yet, he felt drawn to her, he couldn't just leave her, for some odd reason.

She soon woke up as if to notice his presence.

" Naraku." She whispered out, still in a drowsy voice.

He watched her for a few minutes, then went back to pacing, and taking a look around the lands.

Soon, he was going to leave, and go his own route apart from the seven mercenaries.

He summoned his saimeosho, and told them to keep an eye on the seven creatures.

They buzzed and flew off.

When night approached, Rin was wide awake, but stood silently behind Naraku.

" Rin, I am going away for a couple days. I want you to remain here, and obey what Kagura says. Understood?" Naraku said, looking down at her.

" Yes." She said.

Naraku released a red aura, and it surrounded a long distant around the island.

" I do not want you going anywhere past this barrier. You should be safe, and will remain safe if you stay inside the barrier." Naraku said.

Rin nodded in understanding, looking amazed about the red color that surrounded them for miles.

" I will return soon. Do not disobey me." Naraku spoke as he was engulfed in a black smoke, and disappeared out of the barrier.

Rin watched him for a while, then went off to find Kagura.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kagura looked around at the red form that surrounded her and went out for miles.

She looked over at Naraku and the little girl who stood behind him.

She could hear them perfectly, and when she heard a certain part of his phrase, she sighed irritated. He wanted her to watch the little brat.

Kagura was thinking that maybe she could just ignore the little girl, but then a little picture came into her head.

Rin wandering out of the barrier, gets mauled by a ton of demons, then the blame will be all on her, then Naraku would surely kill her.

Kagura sighed again, maybe she could learn to get along with the girl.

Kagura watched as Naraku took off in his shielding miasma.

After a few seconds, the giggling little girl came over to her.

" Kagura, how are you this evening?" Rin asked politely.

" I am fine." Kagura answered simply.

" Naraku is leaving for a while." Rin announced.

" Yes, I know." Kagura said.

" What can we do? There's a lot of land we can still run in." Rin said looking around at the land.

" I am not running anywhere, I would like to stay right here." Kagura said.

Kagura noticed the hurt expression in the girl's eyes.

" I'm sorry kid, I'm just tired right now." Kagura said.

" Tired? We slept almost all night and day!" Rin said, laughing a little.

Kagura seemed to smile at the girls' entertainment.

" So you're still here huh?" Hakudoshi came up from behind the two.

" mmm-hmm, Naraku is going away for a while and..."

" yeah yeah, I know, I've heard it before. We don't need your news flash." Hakudoshi said.

Rin felt hurt at his words, but Kagura stood up for her.

" hey, let the kid speak her mind." Kagura said.

" Fine... Hello Rin, I am Hakudoshi." He said walking up to her.

" hello." Rin's smile was back now.

" So, what is on your mind... Um... Rin." Kagura said, correcting herself from saying 'kid' again.

Rin thought for a minute, then she smiled again, looking at Hakudoshi, who was a little bit taller than her.

She giggled and gently poked the boy and called out "TAG!"

She giggled again and ran off.

Hakudoshi and Kagura watched her go off blinking confusingly.

Rin went back to Hakudoshi, " Tag, you are supposed to chase me, and tag me, and then you run, and I have to try and tag you." She explained.

Hakudoshi blinked again.

Slowly, he lifted his hand, poking her shoulder.

Rin smiled, thinking he got the idea, and she quickly poked him back and ran off.

" Now you gotta get me!" Rin said.

Hakudoshi slightly smiled, this game was kind of...Fun.

He let her run out a little bit, then he chased after her.

Rin turned back to see if he was following, he was no where to be found, she only saw Kagura.

Suddenly, she felt a tag on her back, when she turned, there was Hakudoshi, and he laughed, "Tag." He said then ran off, Rin smiled and chased after him.

Kagura watched the two, Kanna came up beside her looking at the scene.

They both sat there silently, watching the two play, until Rin was tired, and she walked back over to Kagura, and laid down next to her, and fell into a deep sleep.

Hakudoshi wasn't really tired, but he was tired of the game.

He walked over sitting on the other side next to Kagura.

" Humans have a strange way of 'playing'." Hakudoshi said.

" hmm. We just have to make sure she stays safe. I don't think Naraku wants to see any kind of scratch or wound on her. I have no idea what made him bring her." Kagura said.

" Lord Naraku feels pity towards this human girl." Kanna's gently voice sounded.

She walked up to the sleeping girl, and sat beside her, looking down at her.

Even though Kanna's expression always remained blank and almost dead, deep down she liked this girl, almost as a sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Almost a week had passed, and Rin was beginning to wonder if something had happened to Naraku.

She feared the thought, what if the barrier broke, and demons would come.

Yes, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and possibly Kanna would protect her, but not forever.

While the others were asleep, Rin stood up from her little resting place, and walked off.

She went to the very end of the barrier, trying to see the other side of it.

There was nothing there, what could be hiding on the other side?

Rin was starting to think about crossing to the other side, but she remembered Naraku's order, and she shook her head, clearing her mind from the bad thought.

Then again, she wanted to know what was there.

Slowly, she stuck her hand out to the barrier, surprisingly, her hand went right through the redness.

She then worked her whole body through the whole thing.

The barrier sort of pulsed as she passed.

She looked back at it, surely she could come back in.

She touched the red again, but this time, her hand rested on it, like it was nothing but glass.

Rin gasped, and tried to walk in it sideways, but it wasn't working.

She was scared now, she disobeyed Naraku.

He'd probably either send her back to the village, or do something terrible.

That didn't matter, for right now, there were demons above the barrier that had found her.

Rin gasped, and turned and ran, if she stayed, they would surely kill her.

When she looked back, they were right behind her.

She ran faster, they were too fast for her though, she'd never outrun them.

This was her end, no way would she escape from them, and she was too out of breath to scream out someone's name.

She missed a branch on the ground, and she tripped over it, surely she had probably broken her ankle.

She tried to get up, but her leg wasn't working.

When she turned her head, the demons were decending on her.

With her last ounce of energy, she screamed.

Closing her eyes waiting for the end, the demons were screeching not long after her scream.

She opened her eyes again, seeing Hakudoshi standing in front of her, holding up a barrier, while Kagura was in the air, casting blades from her fan, causing the demons to shred into a million pieces.

Another group of demons were coming from behind Rin, and when she turned, there was a black smoke landing between them, and a red glow surrounded the demons, and they too were killed.

When the miasma disappeared, it revealed Naraku, turning to the group.

Rin was in a half sitting position only using her arms to keep her up, Kagura was looking at her master as she still had her fan ready for fighting, and Hakudoshi was also staring at his master, as he put down the barrier.

" Kagura, Hakudoshi, head back to the barrier, I need to talk to Rin." Naraku said.

Rin looked back at Hakudoshi and Kagura, who had nodded and went back into the land inside the barrier, she kinda wished that they'd stay.

She looked back again, looking up at Naraku.

She had gotten used to his red eyes, but looking at them now, they looked like he wanted to kill her.

" i'm sorry Naraku. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to." Rin whispered out.

She flinched and looked away when she saw him strike out a tenticle.

Naraku watched as she closed her eyes looking away.

His little weapon was only inches from her.

He noticed a tear fall down the girls' face.

After a few minutes, he retrieved his tenticle, and was soon right in front of her, crouching before her, having his hand on her shoulder which she jumped, he could feel her trembling.

He noticed her left foot, sort of sitting at an odd angle.

" Rin, did I not tell you to stay inside the barrier?" Naraku asked, as he took the girl in his arms.

" yes, I'm sorry." Rin said, still having her eyes closed, she was surprised he wasn't hitting her.

He positioned her to where she could lay comfortably in his arms.

" Let's go tend to your leg. You have sprained it, nothing major." Naraku said, and he walked back slowly to the barrier.

He had no luck recovering any shards, the seven mercenaries had not had any luck either.

Naraku was upset with Rin, but her injuries were always first.

Yes, she was foolish to disobey him, but maybe she had gotten out to find him, just as he had wished to return to her.

If he wasn't going to be able to focus on what was important to HIM, then... What could he do with the girl? It'd be foolish to want to protect her and then kill her himself.

Maybe... maybe he wouldn't HAVE to look for the jewel anymore, but then again, the people who had the jewel was also hunting him.

Naraku sighed, he was in a 'Tangled Web' right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Rin watched as Naraku wrapped up her foot in a silky substance.

She also noticed him giving a death glare at Kagura, for not keeping a better eye on her.

" Naraku. I am to blame. It wasn't Kagura's fault." Rin said.

He didn't say anything, just went back to covering her foot, up to her ankle.

" I do not want you to walk for at least the whole day tomorrow. Then we will test your walking." Naraku said.

Rin nodded.

Naraku moved closer to her, " Do you understand."

Rin knew why he was speaking so lowly. She didn't listen to him before.

" Yes I understand." Rin said honestly.

Naraku stared at her for a few more minutes then moved away, " Ok, get some rest."

Rin nodded, and laid back against the cold and slightly wet grass.

Naraku noticing this as well, he moved her up again, and removed his top Kimono, laying it out on the ground, then letting Rin lay on it.

When she did, she noticed he still had about two or three more layers of clothing on, did he ever get too hot?

Naraku stood and walked off.

" Where are you going?" Rin asked as she curled into the coat.

He stopped, looking back at her, never was he questioned like this.

It was none of her business, yet, he wasn't going anywhere.

So, he answered her, " I am not going far. I am not leaving until I am sure you can walk again."

Rin nodded, and buried her head against the sleeve of the Kimono, it was warm, and with a sigh, she fell asleep.

Naraku remained in place, watching her.

He heard Kagura approach him.

" I am sorry." She said quietly.

" This is not your fault, not anyone's fault. Except mine." Naraku answered, and stopped himself from saying the rest, and just walked off.

Kagura remained with Rin, which was what he wanted her to do, she must be watched at all times.

Naraku did blame himself for Rin's danger, he knew that since he was the one who saved her, he would be the one she would want to see the most, the one she would trust the most.

He looked out at the open lands, after taking a few breaths of air, he then realized, they were coming.

Both of the dog demons, the demon slayer, the reincarnated priestess, and the well known monk, all were coming. Coming for him.

He looked back at Rin, this was going to be difficult.

Now he didn't want to live for himself... He wanted to live for HER.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When Rin awoke, she remained in her comfortable position, she might as well get used to it, she wasn't allowed to walk today.

It was still kind of dark out.

Kagura was dozing off against a rock not far from her.

Her arm with the fan resting on her knee, as if ready to attack.

Suddenly, Rin heard an electric buzz sound, and when she looked up, the red barrier was splitting in two.

A bright light was shooting down, more specifically, towards Rin.

Kagura woke up at the sudden event, she was still trying to make her way to Rin.

Naraku was faster, he put himself between the bright light and Rin, which sent him flying back.

" We've finally found you Naraku!" A voice shouted, and a group of people were coming down from the broken barrier.

Rin stared in shock, they hurt Naraku, they were bad people.

A girl with black hair, and a weird uniform came up to Rin.

" You're ok now young one." The girl said.

Rin gasped as the strange girl was picking her up.

She quickly moved out of her reach and tried to limp, or even crawl over to where Naraku was.

Naraku was trying to get up, but he could only barely keep himself up to where he could see Rin.

Kagura moved in front of Rin and shot blades out of her fan towards the girl that tried to harm Rin.

A man with long grey hair and a red Kimono moved between them, backfiring the blades.

Rin continued to keep crawling away.

Her leg hurt from the over use.

Kagura was tossed back by a green glow, and thrown to the ground.

Rin looked up at the man who had tried to kill her back at Naraku's castle.

His claws were glowing, and he was staring down on Rin.

" The girl is only human. We can't harm her." A woman said, she wore a red and black suit, and was holding a wooden boomerang behind her.

Rin was kind of relieved that someone was telling the others she couldn't be harmed.

She looked back at Naraku when she heard him growling.

She was shocked to see him surrounded in a red aura, and began changing form.

His body grew and grew, and eight legs formed out of his body.

" Leave her alone." The... Spider growled out, walking up to the group.

For some reason, Rin didn't try to run, or crawl away in fear.

She remained where she was.

This was when the demon with the red Kimono took action.

He made the glowing strike again towards Naraku, but they were both also too close to Rin.

Luckily, Hakudoshi appeared, grabbing Rin's arm, and yanking her out of they way, and despite the pain, they were both running out of harm's way.

While they were running, Rin looked back at the fighting scene.

Naraku had been able to move out of the way, and was shooting out his black smoke to the group.

" Where are we going?" Rin asked.

" Away from here, Naraku only wishes for your safety." Hakudoshi said.

" What? Is he going to be ok?" Rin asked.

" I'm not sure. We'll just have to hope." Hakudoshi said.

Rin couldn't run anymore, her leg was sore, and she dropped to the ground, only held up by Hakudoshi.

" Come on... We have to... Get away... From here." Kagura said, she sounded terrible, blood was all over her cloak, but she kept going.

Kagura couldn't die, not in anyone's hands, but Naraku's.

She formed her big feather, and picked up Rin and set her on it, and Hakudoshi boarded to, and Kagura got on in the front.

They took off in the air.

With Kagura's wounds, she couldn't go too high, but she could go pretty fast.

Rin kept her eyes behind her, trying to see Naraku as far as she could.

She had looked just in time to see a whole mound of Miasma on the ground, and part of it was following them.

Kagura stopped her feather, looking down at the miasma part that was following them.

When it disappeared, it revealed Naraku, floating in the air, looking down at the mound of miasma.

" We must leave quickly. The miasma has them all unconscious, and the band of seven is coming, they will give us even more time to escape. Is everyone ok?" Naraku asked, coming up to the group.

" Naraku." Rin said his name as he stopped before them, she held her arms out to him.

He let her move into his arms, her little arms went around his neck.

The group continued their way.

Rin fell asleep in her same position.

Naraku felt helpless. He didn't know exactly how to outwit a two dog demons, a reincarnated priestess, a demon-slayer, and a monk all at once who were all after him.

He didn't want anything else to do with them, yet they were after him, probably because he still had 5 shards, and he still owned the band of sevens' shards.

He finally came to the consideration of handing over the shards in exchange of Rin's safety and his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

For two days, Naraku and his group travelled, he wanted to lose them for good.

Finally, he decided to stop and rest.

He brought them in another cave.

When he set Rin down, her leg had seemed to heal over the past days, though she did wobble a little because she hadn't walked for three days.

When she finally settled down, Naraku sat beside her, running his hand down her hair, soothing her, until she fell asleep.

When she was asleep, he put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his five jewel shards.

They glew in his presence.

" Kagura." Naraku whispered out.

She looked over at him immediately.

" I want you to stay right here, keep the girl warm. I will return by morning." Naraku said as he stood up, letting Kagura fill his place.

" Just tell her if she wakes up, that I just went hunting, and that I will return." Naraku said, and he disappeared outside of the cave.

He flew rather quickly, searching for the InuYasha group.

When he felt he was close enough, he dropped down, and waited, for the Miko's senses to awaken, and search for him.

...

Kagome awoke from her wonderful dream when she sensed a jewel shard.

When could she have a break from all this?

She stood up and went towards the presence.

...

Naraku was impressed that the Miko had awoken so quickly.

He saw her coming towards him.

She gasped when she saw him.

" Naraku." She said his name.

" You may find this rather shocking. But I have not come to harm you or your friends." Naraku said.

Kagome watched as Naraku pulled something out of his pocket.

She was surprised to see him holding out five jewel shards to her.

She looked at them, then at Naraku.

" Take them." He said.

She stood where she was.

Naraku instead moved to her.

Before she could react, he had the jewel shards in her hand, and was back to his previous spot.

" I have no further need of the Shikon Jewel. Leave me be and continue your search away from me." Naraku said, and he took off in the air, returning to Rin.

Kagome stared down at the Jewel shards.

She pulled out the almost completed jewel, and the five shard immediately attached to it.

Naraku hoped that he would be left alone. Now he only wanted to have his future with Rin.

When he returned, she had awoken, so he went hunting for her.

He returned with another fish and some fruit and gave it to her.

He loved this caring feeling, now he just had to find a place for them to live forever without any intruders or dangers.

Rin.. She was so innocent.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story.**

**Of course Naraku is going to raise Rin as a daughter. And hope she has a bright future.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**If you have a suggestion of a story you want me to write. PM me or leave a comment and tell me, and I will plan one out!**

**Leave some reviews **

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
